Help:Intro to mobile
MobileEditor1.png|The mobile site is optimized for Android and iPhone users. MobileEditor2.png|Navigation is available by clicking an icon at the top. MobileEditor3.png|Tap the Search icon at the top in order to search the community. MobileEditor4.png|Tap the pencil icon in order to edit an article page. Wikia offers an optimized mobile site for viewing communities while on your smartphone or other mobile device. Around half of the visitors to Wikia communities are using a mobile device! Supported Devices We've optimized our mobile site for the following devices and operating systems: *Android *iOS (iPhone, iPod) Short video intro: Wikia and portable content FAQ *'Can I edit content?' **Yes. The mobile site interface supports wikitext editing of individual sections. *'How much of Wikia is available on the mobile site?' **All Wikia communities are available via the mobile site. *'Is there any content that I cannot see using the mobile site?' **Most pages with layouts of standard text and photos render very nicely on the mobile site. Certain pages, however, are too complex for mobile-friendly presentation, and will appear less gracefully (e.g., multiple column layouts). can be optimized for mobile display by using the newer markup. *'What is the best way to view photos?' **'When you're on an article page with lots of great photos, simply wait for the page to finish loading, then click on any photo. This will open a photo viewing window, which allows you to click or swipe through every photo on the page. *'Can I switch between mobile and standard views of wikia.com? **Yes. At the bottom of mobile pages is a link labeled 'full site'. Tap it to reload the same page that is served to desktop web visitors. To get back to the mobile view, tap the 'mobile site' button at the bottom of the standard page. Mobile Apps from Wikia Here are the various stand alone apps from Wikia, what they are about, and how to get them! Community Apps :Help page: '' Community Apps are free Apps available for Android and iPhone. They provide quick mobile access to your community's content that is curated by you! Community Apps allow your community to have an optimal display and format for mobile devices, so your content is easy to read, navigate and explore. Find them on: Android • iOS Game Guides :''Help page: '' Game Guides is a free App available for Android and iPhone. It provides quick mobile access to your community's content that is curated by you! Game Guides will show the content of all communities in the gaming vertical that have curated content on their full site. Get it on: Android • iOS Lyrically :''Help page: '' Lyrically is a free smartphone app available for iOS and Android. It provides quick access to every song in LyricWikia's community-powered database of over 1.5 million songs. You can search for lyrics and automatically find the lyrics for the song currently playing in your device's music player. Get it on: Android • iOS Palantir :''Help page: '' Palantir is powered by the official Middle-earth: Shadow of Mordor Wiki, and will provide gamers with continuously updated information and accurate guides and walkthroughs. The app will also track your in-game statistics, your location on the maps, your completed quests and many more facets tailored to your game save. ''Get it on: iOS (iPad only) My Wikia :''Help page: '' My Wikia is your streamlined, personalized view of Wikia right in your hand. The app is available for the iPad and it provides you with the best Wikia reading experience you can imagine. Get it on: iOS (iPad only) Further Help and Feedback de:Hilfe:Mobile Ansicht es:Ayuda:Móvil fi:Ohje:Johdanto mobiiliin fr:Aide:Mobile (introduction) it:Aiuto:Introduzione alla versione mobile ja:ヘルプ:モバイルサイト ko:도움말:모바일 소개 pl:Pomoc:Wersja mobilna pt:Ajuda:Introdução à Wikia Móvel ru:Справка:Мобильный скин zh:Help:行動裝置簡介 Category:Help Category:Mobile